


I lean a little closer (just to breathe you in)

by theellibu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, MMoM2012, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blinks a few times as he takes in his surroundings; it must be fairly late already, the sun is streaming in through the windows, casting the whole room in a golden glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lean a little closer (just to breathe you in)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif](http://theellibu.tumblr.com/post/21734922269/finduilasclln-kgqjill-this-little-gif-is-for) and encouraged by finduilas_clln.
> 
> Title taken from ‘What I can give you’ by Collective Soul.
> 
> This is also my first fic for the Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012.

Steve wakes up slowly, stretching languidly. He blinks a few times as he takes in his surroundings; it must be fairly late already, the sun is streaming in through the windows, casting the whole room in a golden glow. He had almost forgotten that he’s back home in his own bed rather than some random jungle, chasing after Wo Fat.

He winces as he brings up a hand to his face, and he knows his face is still bruised; he doesn’t need a mirror to figure that out.

He turns his head, burying his face in his pillow, taking in the scent that is so unmistakably _home_ and something else, some _one_ else.

_Danny_.

Danny, who had refused to come home with Steve; Danny who had given him that _look_ , a look that said both _I’m glad you’re home in one piece_ and _This could’ve ended really badly, you jerk_.

_Just go and get some rest, Steven_ , Danny had said to him last night as he had dropped Steve off at his house, just shaking his head when Steve started to ask him to stay with him. Not that Steve can blame him entirely; somewhere between _surf buddies_ and a letter that ended with _Mahalo_ , Steve isn’t sure where they stand either.

Steve inhales deeply, chasing Danny’s scent.

He moves to lie on his stomach, and it’s only then that he realises he’s half-hard. Steve dry-swallows, burying his face further into the pillow, revelling in Danny’s scent all over his sheets.

The thought of Danny still sleeping in his bed while he was away, even though Danny was probably angry and upset, makes Steve stomach flip, and he feels his cock harden.

He sighs softly as he starts rubbing himself against the sheets; the silky smooth fabric creating the most delicious friction against his growing erection.

He starts moving his hips with more purpose, seeking more contact but he refuses to reach down and touch himself properly for now. He thinks of Danny jerking off in his bed while he was away, and he groans loudly, his arms moving up to grab the headboard tightly, giving himself some leverage as he loses himself in the rhythm off his hips grinding into the mattress. The sheets slip down past his hips, exposing him to the cool air of his bedroom, sending a shiver down his spine, a stark contrast to the heat pooling in his groin.

“Fuck,” he gasps, squeezing his eyes shut, images of Danny spread out on his bed running through his head, all broad shoulders and slim hips, tanned skin and coarse blond hair, small hand wrapped around his thick cock, moaning and writhing as he strokes himself. Steve hopes that Danny still thought of him when he was doing that. “Fuck, Danny.”

And Steve’s almost there, he can feel his release building quickly, because it’s been too long, _too fucking long_ , and since Danny isn’t here with him, this is the next best thing.

Steve’s just about to slide a hand down his stomach to grab his dick when a floorboard behind him creaks, and his eyes fly open, his hips stilling. There’s only one person who would let himself into Steve’s house like this.

He looks back over his shoulder, trying to catch his breath, and sure enough, Danny’s standing in the doorway, his cheeks flushed and an obvious bulge in his slacks.

Danny’s eyes darken when Steve meets his gaze, and for a few moments they just stare at each other, neither of one of them speaking.

After a couple of minutes Steve can’t take it anymore, his hips slowly start up their rhythm again. He gasps, keeps his eyes locked on Danny’s, and he can hear Danny’s breath quickening as he watches Steve, but he still doesn’t move closer to the bed.

“Danny,” Steve moans, writhing against the sheets. Steve bites his lips, breaking eye contact with Danny as he throws his head back, pleasure coursing through his body. 

“Fuck,” Danny curses, his voice low. “Turn over, babe, let me see you.” Steve whimpers, but he does as he’s told, watching as Danny steps closer. “Touch yourself,” he orders.

Steve all but sobs as he wraps a hand around himself, his dick is so hard, it’s almost painful. He squeezes the base tightly before setting up a fast rhythm. 

Steve looks up at Danny through heavy-lidded eyes, twisting the palm of his hand over the head of cock on the upstroke. Danny swallows hard, reaching down to grip his own erection through his pants, before unfastening his slacks and pulling out his cock.

“Danny, please. I’m so close, so fu-“ Steve’s breath hitches, “So fucking close. _Please_.”

Steve whimpers when Danny shakes his head lightly. He watches intently as Danny’s hand tightens around his own cock, both of them moaning when Danny starts stroking himself, his hand matching the rhythm Steve’s got going on his dick. Steve licks his lips, wishing Danny was touching him.

“Shit. Look at you,” Danny mutters, sounding breathless. Steve groans, arching his back as he slides his other hand down his body to cup his balls, feeling how tight they are as he fondles them gently. Another shiver runs through his body, and he knows he won’t be able to hold out much longer.

It’s his undoing when Danny leans down, breath hot against Steve’s skin as he whispers in his ear, “You should see yourself, babe. You look like every fucking wet dream I’ve ever had.”

Steve groans wordlessly, eyes falling shut and toes curling, his hand squeezing around his dick as his hips lift off the bed. He comes in long, hot spurts all over his own stomach and chest, pushing his dick into his fist a few more times.

It takes him a moment to come back down to earth, and when he opens his eyes, he finds Danny staring at him, eyes darker than ever as his hand works his own cock furiously.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Danny grunts, and then he’s coming too, adding to the mess on Steve’s stomach. Steve moans softly, his softening dick twitching weakly in his hand when Danny’s come lands on his skin.

They watch each other silently for a moment, and then Steve lets go of his dick, gathering some of their come on the tip of his index finger as he runs it up his chest. Steve hums contently when he sucks his finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit, loving the combined taste of the two of them.

He hears Danny gasp softly before he’s closing the distance between them, pressing his lips against Steve’s, kissing him deeply until they’re both breathless again.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Danny mumbles against Steve’s lips when he pulls back, frowning slightly. 

Steve’s stomach clenches at Danny’s words, and he’s sure Danny’s not just talking about the here and now.

“Not if I can help it. I promise,” he whispers back at Danny, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close. He presses a kiss to Danny’s temple. They’re going to be okay.


End file.
